Oberster Kanzler
miniatur|[[Palpatine, der letzte Oberste Kanzler der Republik.]] Der Oberste Kanzler oder Lordkanzler, war das Staatsoberhaupt der Galaktischen Republik und der Vorsitzende des Galaktischen Senates. Er wurde auf eine reguläre Amtszeit von vier Jahren gewählt. Nach der Galaktischen Übereinkunft lautete der Titel nur noch Kanzler des Senats. Geschichte Während des Kalten Krieges zwischen dem Sith-Imperium und der Galaktischen Republik bekleidete Dorian Janarus das Amt des Obersten Kanzlers der Republik, welcher jedoch um circa 3642 VSY vom Champion der Großen Jagd auf der Founder über Corellia getötet wurde. Seine Nachfolgerin wurde die Gouverneurin Leontyne Saresh von Taris, welche jedoch zunehmend an Popularität verlor, da sie versuchte über ihre reguläre Amtszeit hinaus zu regieren und für die verheerende Invasion von Ziost viel Kritik erntete. Um circa 3633 VSY folgte Jebevel Madon als neuer Amtsinhaber , wobei er 3629 beim Anbruch des Dritten Galaktischen Krieges von der Mirialanerin Galena Rans als Oberste Kanzlerin der Galaktischen Republik abgelöst wurde. Über lange Zeit, etwa bis zum Jahre 1000 VSY, wurden auch oft Jedi-Meister zum Kanzler gewählt. Erst Tarsus Valorum, der während der Kämpfe zwischen dem Jedi-Orden und der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit zum Kanzler gewählt wurde, beendete diese Tradition. (Quelle?) Nach der Ruusan-Reformation zogen sich die Jedi aus der aktiven Politik zurück und es wurde kein Jedi mehr in dieses Amt gewählt. Vor Beginn der Klonkriege war Finis Valorum der Oberste Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik, welcher jedoch durch ein von Königin Padmé Amidala angestrebten Misstrauensantrag vorzeitig aus dem Amt entbunden wurde und durch Senator Sheev Palpatine ersetzt wurde. Als Oberster Kanzler sorgte Sheev Palpatine für eine schleichende Umstrukturierung der Republik durch zahlreiche Notverordnungen, Sonderbevollmächtigungen und auch die Übernahme des Bankenclans im Zuge des Krieges gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Beschreibung Äußerlich sichtbares Amtszeichen des Obersten Kanzlers war das sogenannte „Blaue Band“, eine azurblaue Schärpe um die Taille (bei Menschen und ähnlichen Wesen); dieser spezielle Farbton durfte deshalb von keinem Senator getragen werden. Wer dennoch Blau trug – so z. B. Senator Palpatines blauer Kragen – deutete damit Interesse am Amt des Vorsitzenden an. Die übliche Kleidung des Kanzlers im Senat war eine schwarz-braune Robe aus Veda-Stoff. Kanzler Finis Valorum trug dazu noch einen blauschwarzen Übermantel aus dem gleichen Material. Eine Konvention des Senates war es, in der „direkten“ Anrede den Kanzler in der dritten Person als „Vorsitzende/r“ anzusprechen; diese Konvention wurde sogar von den meisten Kanzlern selbst befolgt, um ihre reine Amtsträger-Funktion als primus inter pares (Erster unter Gleichen) zu unterstreichen. Palpatine sprach in dieser Form niemals von sich selbst. Neben seiner/ihrer Aufgabe, die Sitzungen des Senats zu leiten und die Ordnung in diesen zu wahren, war der/die Kanzler/in Oberster Richter der Republik, vorsitzend in Fällen von schwerer Korruption und/oder Hochverrat (meist Hand in Hand); außerdem hatte er/sie die Befugnis, Sondersitzungen des Senats einberufen zu dürfen, und konnte einem Senator das Wort, d. h. das Rederecht entziehen. Bekannte Oberste Kanzler *Fillorean (um 15.500 VSY)The New Essential Chronology *Pers'lya (bis 11.987 VSY) *Contispex I (11.987 VSY - 11.947 VSY) *Contispex II (ab 11.947 VSY)The Essential Guide to Warfare *Contispex III *Contispex IV *Contispex V *Contispex VI *Contispex VII *Contispex VIII *Contispex IX *Contispex X *Contispex XI *Contispex XII *Contispex XIII *Contispex XIV *Contispex XV *Contispex XVI *Contispex XVII *Contispex XVIII *Contispex XIX (bis 10.966 VSY) *Biel Ductavis (ab 10.966 VSY) *Blotus (zw. 9000 u. 8000 VSY) *Nagratha (um das Jahr 7786 VSY *Pultimo (um das Jahr 5000 VSY) *Vocatara (um das Jahr 4800 VSY)The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Sidrona Diath (4000 VSY - 3997 VSY) *Tol Cressa (um das Jahr 3963 VSY) *Berooken (bis 3653 VSY)Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural *Paran Am-Ris (ab 3653 VSY)The Old Republic – Bedrohung des Friedens *Dorian Janarus (seit 3681 VSY) *Leontyne Saresh (ab 3641 VSY) *Jebevel Madon (ab circa 3633 VSY) *Galena Rans (ab 3629 VSY , vorher um 3630 VSY Interim-Kanzlerin) *Vedij (um 3017 VSY) *Genarra (um 1100 VSY)The Essential Atlas *Tarsus Valorum (1000 VSY - 992 VSY) *Anwis Eddicus (um 700 VSY) *Signet Mezzileen (?)Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Eixes Valorum (um 60 VSY) *Kalpana (bis 40 VSY) *Finis Valorum (40 VSY - 32 VSY) *Palpatine (32 VSY - 19 VSY) Quellen * * * * * * *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie '' *''Galactic Battlegrounds – Die Klonkrieg-Kampagnen'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''The Old Republic − Bedrohung des Friedens'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Darth Plagueis (Roman)'' * * Einzelnachweise bg:Върховен канцлер en:Supreme Chancellor es:Canciller Supremo fi:Ylikansleri ja:最高議長 nl:Supreme Chancellor pt:Chanceler Supremo ro:Cancelar Suprem ru:Верховный Канцлер sv:Överkansler Kategorie:Titel Kategorie:Politik Kategorie:Legends